The present invention is directed to a closure system for a longitudinally divided cable sleeve of plastic material, said cable sleeve having a rib or flange extending along each side of a parting line of the sleeve with each of the ribs or flanges having a wedge-shaped configuration diverging from the ends of the sleeve towards the middle, and a pair of wedge-shaped clamping rails being positioned on the flanges to hold the flanges in sealing relationship, said wedge-shaped clamping rails having an arrangement extending therebetween to hold them in a clamping position on the flanges.
Clamping rails having means for holding them into a clamping position on flanges of a longitudinally divided or split cable sleeve are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,190, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference and which was based on German Utility Model 76 22 440. However, in this arrangement the clamping rails were applied to the wedge-shaped beads or flanges with special tools or by means of impact. A securing or fixing in the final position to safeguard against sliding from the final position occurred with the assistance of a holding arrangement comprising a fastening or tightening strap which was introduced through embossed openings on each of the rails and then placed in tension relative to one another. A suitable clamping tool is required for installing this strap. Moreover, a number of work steps, such as drawing the clamp rails onto the wedge-shaped flanges, introducing a tightening strap, application of a clamping tool and finally, fixing of the tightening strap must be carried out. The opening of the cable sleeve was executed in the reverse sequence requiring loosening of the tightening strap, followed by its removal and then forcing the two clamp rails away from each other